Advanced Super Dimensional Switching (ADS for short) technology is capable of achieving in-plane electric field and wide view angle. In a liquid crystal display device of ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are provided directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, In this way, the work efficiency of liquid crystal can be enhanced.
At present, in an array substrate of the liquid crystal display device of ADS mode, each sub-pixel has a transparent electrode. As shown in FIG. 1, the transparent electrode 1 comprises a first-domain display region 11 and a second-domain display region 12 that are adjacent to each other. Openings are respectively formed in the first-domain display region 11 and the second-domain display region 12 so that the transparent electrode 1 has slits of different directions in the first-domain display region 11 and the second-domain display region 12. That is, the transparent electrode 1 is configured as a so-called slit electrode. However, as shown in FIG. 1, a region of the transparent electrode 1 that is between the first-domain display region 11 and the second-domain display region 12 is an integral structure without any openings so that the liquid crystal molecules at this region are arranged irregularly, and thus the transmittance of the display device is decreased.